Cómo demostrarte que te amo
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Yoh busca la manera de revelarle sus sentimientos a Anna.


**Cómo demostrarte que te amo.**

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Era una noche de invierno, los diminutos cristales de nieve caían uno a uno sin perder el ritmo, la danza embellecía el cielo nublado cubierto por las tinieblas más oscuras. Anna no podía dormir, daba vueltas en el futón tratando de conciliar el sueño, cada vez que lo hacía un gruñido era emitido por su boca.

La gruesa cobija cubría la mayor parte de su esbelto cuerpo, proporcionando un incomparable calor ante aquel tormentoso frío.

En la habitación de Yoh, este dormía tranquilamente, mientras un extraño nombre circundaba su mente "Anna".

***

A la mañana siguiente, la chica despierta y caminando en dirección a la cocina se encuentra a su prometido preparando el desayuno, y con una enorme sonrisa le dice: "Buenos días Annita".

La mujer le contesta con un (típico) frío sentimiento "buenos días".

"Te preparé unos deliciosos calamares". El Shaman de 18 años abre la silla para que su prometida se siente, el desayuno es servido, mientras la chica los mira con una cara incierta.

Yoh toma tiernamente la barbilla de la chica con su mano derecha y le susurra con voz cariñosa "Annita" mostrando una sonrisa. La mujer se pone nerviosa y con su cara sonrojada le dice a su prometido: "Te... tenemos que desayunar". 

"Tienes razón" dice como saliendo de un trance hipnótico mientras retira la vista de la chica.

La hora en que la arrogante muchacha de cabello castaño claro se vaya a la universidad ha llegado, Yoh la mira y se sorprende al ver como unos ajustadísimos pantalones acampanados de color café tornean su buena figura, además de que lleva un top de color rosa que deja ver su abdomen, una liga sostiene su cabello.

"¿Por qué me miras así?... Hey Yoh" grita ella viendo la cara de zombi de su prometido.

"Ah, este... yo, que tengas un buen día" reitera enseguida. La chica toma su mochila, mientras se coloca un largo abrigo para cubrirse del frío de la tarde. "Toma las llaves, cuando llegues ya me habré ido a la escuela" anuncia Yoh entregándole las llaves a su chica.

"Está bien, adiós".

"Anna... recuerda que estoy contigo".

Anna se sonroja con las palabras de Yoh, a pesar de esa frase él quiso decir "recuerda que te amo".

En el camino Anna recuerda cuando Yoh tomó su cara entre los dedos, la mirada intensa que proyectaba el chico con esos ojos color marrón. 

"Anna tonta deberías olvidar eso" dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

***

Yoh mientras camina la universidad, pensando como sería todo si Anna lo correspondiera y dejara atrás ese orgullo destructor.

"Ja ja ja, y pensar que estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso. He tratado todo para demostrarle que la amo, pero ella se resiste demasiado".

***

La tarde pasa, mientras la brillante luna plateada alumbra el cielo, millones de diminutas luciérnagas se observan por todas direcciones, las estrellas le dan un tono romántico al cielo nocturno.

Al salir de la escuela Yoh pasa a una tienda.

"¿Cuál es el precio de ese...?".

  El shaman sale de la tienda, las concurridas calles se ven abrumadas de gente cubierta de abrigos y suéteres muy anchos, una especie de humo blanco sale de sus bocas cuando estos la abren.

"Amo Yoh, ¿no tiene mucho frío verdad?" dice el espíritu acompañante del chico de cabello castaño oscuro.

"Descuida Amidamaru, estoy bien" prorrumpe él con su singular sonrisa.

El chico recorre las resbaladizas calles de la ciudad.

"Está volviendo a nevar" dice cuando levanta su mano derecha y toma unos húmedos cristales que caen del cielo.

La danza de los copos de nieve comienzan a caer paulatinamente, la blanca cara de Yoh comienza a reaccionar con el frío de dichos cristales, la lenta caminata se intensifica debido a que el clima gélido comienza a aumentar.

"Más vale que nos apuremos" le habla Yoh a Amidamaru.

***

Anna por otra parte se hunde cada vez más en esos sueños tormentosos, sentada en un sillón de la pensión, entra a aquel mundo en donde todo es realidad. La ilusión de ver a Yoh y a ella juntos se vuelve cada vez más real en su mente.

Su corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte, su visión parece a la de alguien que no tiene conciencia. 

Yoh.

Ese nombre comienza a aparecer en su mente. A pesar de que llevan años viviendo juntos nunca se han demostrado uno a uno lo que sienten, Anna por un miedo terrible a manifestar sus sentimientos escondiéndose detrás de una barrera de orgullo, e Yoh por temor a mostrarse débil ante su prometida.

Anna mira por la ventana,  en ella imagina ver la figura de su amado, mientras dice:

"En el espejo se refleja un perfil y al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe".

Un sentimiento de tristeza recorre su alma, mientras una lágrima resbala la mejilla de la chica.

"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo decirte que te amo Yoh?".

***

Unas cuadras más allá Yoh camina en dirección a la pensión.

"Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mi, en la oscuridad repetiré tu nombre" el chico sigue caminando por las calles que ahora se han vuelto desiertas, mientras en su mente el nombre de su amada aparece continuamente, proporcionándole gran dolor.

"Ni tu maldito orgullo y tu desenfrenada arrogancia evitarán que esta noche te diga lo que me haces sentir".

***

Un extraño golpeteo despierta a Anna del mundo de los sueños.

"¡Annita ábreme!".

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando oye la voz de quien había estado pensando en todos estos momentos.

"Pronto Annita, está demasiado frío aquí afuera".

"¡Pues espérate!" dice con una voz despótica.

La chica de cabello liso se para del sillón y dando una serie de pasos se acerca a la puerta para recibir al chico de sus sueños.

"Hola Annita, ¿preparaste la cena?" dice él.

"No empieces, ese es tu trabajo" su mirada cambia a la de alguien fastidiada.

"Annita" dice él sonriendo.

En un momento inesperado él la toma entre sus brazos y la atrapa completamente entre ellos, Anna se queda atónita ante aquel acontecimiento, Yoh coloca su cabeza entre los hombros de la chica y juguetea con sus lisos. La mirada de la chica cambia y un leve sonrojo adorna su cara haciéndola más bella.

"Annita" prosigue él.

"Y… Yoh".

Después ella coloca su cabeza entre los hombros del shaman y comienza a acariciar su espalda.

Pero para que sucediera eso una revolución interna hizo que Anna se rindiera a sus sentimientos, no fue fácil, pero lo consiguió.

Anna siente los latidos del pecho de su amado, es entonces cuando ella lo abraza con más fuerza.

Los dos se separan, ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo, pero Yoh tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

"Mira lo que te traje Annita" dice Yoh mostrándole un ramo de rosas rojas, como le gustaban a Anna aunque ella lo negara.

"¡Están preciosas!" dice al mismo tiempo en que Yoh logra comprobar que lo que Anna está diciendo es real cuando la cara se le ilumina a ella.

"¿Ahora si puedo hacer lo que no me dejaste en la mañana?" dice él en un tono romántico, mientras toma la barbilla de la chica y juntan sus cálidos labios para darse un suave y largo roce. Yoh jala el cuerpo de Anna hacia el suyo, mientras los dos enamorados continúan besándose tiernamente.

Posteriormente los dos se separan tímidamente, mientras Anna dice "Yoh". El chico se agacha y la carga, después Anna profiere un grito cuando Yoh la coloca entre sus dos brazos.

El chico la lleva en brazos hasta su habitación y la deposita tiernamente en el futón de la chica.

Los dos se sientan allí mientras se dan otro beso. "Annita ¿cómo puedo demostrarte que te quiero?".

"No tienes que hacerlo, lo sé a la perfección".

La chica arrima su boca junto a la del shaman y lo besa tiernamente, Yoh le corresponde, mientras pasan una hermosa noche tierna, la primera que pasarían juntos.  

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

*Fanfic dedicado con todo cariño para amhy potter* 


End file.
